Hello and Say GoodBYe
by ruuruuchanstar
Summary: " Since I can't have mine, you'll never have yours " . selfshipping and possesshipping
1. saying goodbye? for ever or never

Jehu was standing in the lab one day checking on his latest work. Experiment number 27 ,type darkness, code name : Haou ( the supreme king ) . Haou had brown hair with orange on the top , tall thin but not to thin and wearing a black sleeve-lest shirt with black shorts mid-thighs eyes He check if Haou was still able to handle any other tests. Check his heart-beat , breathing, movement, the usual . Haou had tubes in his sides and in his neck. He slowly open his piercing yellow eyes to only see red water and Jehu. He had a breathing mask on so he couldn't growl or snaring at him .He was smirking , he was enjoying this. Too much for his taste.

Jehu started to chuckle now and Haou wasn't happy one bit. He walked away from the experiment and walked to another one but this one wasn't an experiment. It was his brother. Jesse .He was his twin. Yes Jesse and Jehu were brothers but they had a very close bond with each other , as close as Haou was to his twin. He closed his eyes ,wishing Judai came to visit him but Jehu said no more visits until the test have been all completed. They where and he was here as the test-pet .Jehu he looked over at his experiment and he grinned ,he knew what he was wanting. Judai and freedom. He looked back at his brother, and then frowned. What he did to him is why Haou isn't living. A hand was placed on the glass and he looked at his twin. Teal hair that was spiky-ish , Tubes like Haou had all over him , bandages on his chest , arms , pelvis area, and a few coming of his legs and arms. He missed his brothers smiles, clumsy-ness, and his love form him. " Jesse , I'm so sorry "His hand left the glass and he looked at Haou. Jehu glared at his sleeping form. Oh he wished Jesse was awake to calm him down and stop him from these experiments that he has done.

He walked over to him and glared. The door opened. : hey is he ready ?" "yeah get him started" Then man nodded and got Haou out."YOU ! ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU !!! AND HAVE THAT IL FINISH KILLING HIM TOO ! " He started to struggle from the straight-jacket he was wearing now pointed his head to Jesse . " get him out ! Now ! Out ! Out ! Out ! Put him on the strongest test we have !" That pissed him off today . Today was going just fine. Haou was screaming down the halls of the lab. Jehu sighed and sat down and covered his face with his hands. He was like that for a few minutes. Looking at Jesse , the state he was in just made him feel like he failed as a brother, and a lover. Step by step he felt like he was dieing in side. Once he got to him. His hand placed it self on the glass for the millionth time hes been like this. His piercing orange eyes closed. When his eyes where closed Jesse put his hand one where his brother had his. Jehu felt old and he open his eyes and widen them ."J-Jesse?"

Jesse gave him that caring face look that Jehu missed so much .Jehu was shocked ! It been three years and he was awake !His eyes must be joking with him .jehu blinked a few times and even rubbed them . NO his eyes wasn't joking with him ! IT was all real! Truly real! Jehu ran to the main control that lead to Jesse's tank and drain the water. He watched slowly to see if Jesse will stand or not but his mind said no .He undid the tubes and open the tank. He plopped right in front of him."Jesse...y-you're awake"He slowly touches his brother soft plush checks. He looked up and Jehu with his shiny emerald green eyes and smiled at him and did the same thing to Jehu .Jehu eyes watered up and he felt jesse wipe then away with his small , thin, hands. Jehu took his hands and tosed then and gave him a big hug ."Jesse I thought I lost you ! " Jesse hugged him back. He slowly opened his mouth to open but then "AAH FUCK LET ME GO , ILL KILL YA YOU HERE ! KILL YOU ALL ! "Haou came right in screaming with a fit .Jesse looked at him .Jehu got up and started the usual thing with haou .:DONT TOUCH ME !" He was struggling …..again. Jehu sighed. "H-H-Haou ! " a new voice came from the open doors.

Jehu and Haou turned around. Haou eyes widen."JUDAI !" jehu : * growls at this." I thought I told you to stay away !"

Jesse's eyes widen and he ran weakly ran his twin " nii-san ! What did you do ! ? why ? WHY?" he started to have a break-down ." Jesse i-i didn't Jesse ! Please I " A clunk noise was heard. Jehu and jesse looked up .Haou had gotten his straight-jacket off and chuckling " stuiped humans" The dark aura started to fly around the room . He had this sadistic grin on his face and raised a hand in front of him.

Jesse" stared with widen eyes and hugs his twin."don't please don't !" " heh why would I do that ." He looked at his twin.,Judai " Judai " he said with love and care."H-Haou !"Judai ran to him and hugged his brother ,crying. " shh don't cry" Wiping his tears away , ill make them pay shh "He laced an arm on Judas's waist. He looked back and Jehu and Jesse." hmm now where were we......aah I remember " The black aura come closer and closer to the teal boy twins. Jesse started to cry ." why ? WHY?" Slowly the dark-ness aura in-gulf them slowly killing hem both together. Haou is laughing like a mad man. .Judai and Haou slowly walked out of the building , killing everyone in their path .

* * *

ruuruuchan: plz plz plz enjoy it ! this is my first ! ^^ plz review!


	2. i love you  niisan

Run and run that all I heard . The laughing . I grab my little brothers hand and drag him with me . We turn left and straight then right. Left, Right , straight anyway to get away from them . Away from them all . NO ! As I let my hand go from my brothers and and fell knees first into he floor , banging it . Tap. Tap. Tap. I could her there foot steps coming closer. I got up as fast as I could and grab my brothers hand once again and started to run . Anywhere .Far away from them .I felt his hand slip from mine, I squeezed it to let him grab harder to mine. I saw a door , I got my hopes up and hoped it was the way out . I didn't care if I don't make it as long as Judai did .  
When we got to the door the men in white where there with the swat team .I slipped and ran ,judai followed as fast as he could go . The laughing is was getting louder and louder but I saw no one. Tap . Tap . Tap. HE was in-front of us with that brother of his.. That grin , I just wanted to wipe it off .I saw his hands move to clap and he did this for a few seconds. That was all I could hear besides judai and my panting. I couldn't let my powers get him , tho I broke them into two , but I need my wrist to be clear of anything. jehu-nii-san? The little one next to the grining man, know as Doctoer Jehu looked down at the little one. yes Jesse? Jesse was a simple little teen for his age , but he was small . Small like Judai was. Dont hurt them He look at his twin brother ,Jehu with pity emerald green eyes.  
Of course Jesse he patted Jessed head I would never . He had this sadistic grin on and look at the other twins. Jehu looked at his twin brother Jesse with a smilie and then looked back at the other twins. " haou come on , i really dont wanna do this." " you bite me you bitch !" Haou growled at the older bluenette. Jehu sighed. THe main door that was behind jehu and jesse anderson was opening and Haous eyes widen . He looked at JUdai his little one. He grabbed his hand and rans throw the bluenette , making jesse gasp. Jehu harden his glare and ran oafter haou before the door closed. Haou manage to get judai throw the door before it closed on them both . He was glad that one of them got out alive. He did care what happen to him as long as his baby brother made it out alive. Jehu glared hard into haous pircing yellow eyes. " Jehu-nii-san !" jesse ran pating to both of us. " dont do it ! please ! " he begged with pity and the rainbow necklace on his forehead was darkening . Haou saw this and some how broke the chains on his wrists , showing a tatatto of a black dragon, it looked liek a 5 year old drew it but it was more paowerful that he can control it . T" he black aura has a a mind of it own : Haou said with a sadistic smile . Jesse took a few steps back . The rainbow glowed with a purple-ish blue fear and the black aura was following him slowly . " nii-san !" Jehu looked with horror. " Jesse get away ! hurry ! Go GET AWAY ! FAST !" He yelled fastly for him . But it was to black arua got his legs making him fall. and taking his arms , slowly looking liek it was eating his flesh > jehu just stared in horro . His brother was dieing infornt of his from an experiment gone wrong. Haou still had that look on his face. " since i cant have mine you'll never have yours " he said widen the grin on his face . 


	3. NOTE HELP

HEY :D its ruuruu-chan here !srry this isnt a chapter ! D: i know i know i need to write more buuuuuut there has been problems going on .

1) im sorry for all the bad grammer 2) my moms kidneys are failing 3) school 4) too tired 5 ) writers-block

and if you have anything to say to help me id like to hear it :D and if you want to be a beta reader for me then i dont care :D

333333 i love ya guys and i hope you can help out to be a better writer

ruuruuchan is out :D ttyl ! 3


End file.
